goodbye winter (겨울이 간다)
by SachiMalff
Summary: five years ago, jongin left kyungsoo without a word and now kyungsoo just wants to tell him that he is done for. will jongin come back to him in the wintertime like he promised to back then? [kaisoo/kadi - manxman -1/3] for valentine's day


**_author's note:_** this is kyungsoo's letter for jongin, and jongin will write kyungsoo a letter too and i will publish it soon. it will be a three-chaptered fanfic. this is the first chap, the second chap will be jongin's letter, and the last chapter would be the ending. i will write a bittersweet story NOT an angst story so don't worry! also please read this while listening to **_day6_** \- **_goodbye_** **_winter_** (please...) [shamelessly promoting myself, also let's be friends in twitter my twt is kyungsified i will follow my readers right away you just need to tell me you're from ffn /wink]

* * *

_untuk jongin, sesosok kekasih yang hilang_ _tanpa kata._

aku harap surat ini sampai ke tanganmu, karena aku sudah lelah mencarimu. aku tahu, kau pasti akan tertawa menganggapku bodoh ketika membaca surat ini, karena kau tahu betul usahaku akan berujung sia-sia. aku tahu kau tak ingin dicari, tapi mengejarmu merupakan mimpi. mimpi yang, bagiku, takkan pernah usai.

aku harap kau menerima surat ini dengan utuh karena aku membingkainya dengan hal yang paling kausukai—kata-kata tulus dan telanjang, tanpa busana, nyata, apa adanya. semoga kau suka, walau kutahu kataku terbatas, frasaku sering patah-patah, klausaku rumpang, dan kalimatku terasa ganjil. kau tahu, aku bukan penulis. aku tak pernah mendewakan kata sepertimu, jongin. aneh rasanya menuliskan sepucuk surat untuk penggila kata sepertimu. aku takut kau akan kecewa karena kalimatku tak sempurna, seperti kisah kita punya.

pagi ini aku bangun dengan perasaan kacau, seolah ingin berhenti mencarimu karena lelahku belum juga terbayarkan. siang ini aku hampir mengepak koperku dan memesan tiket pulang ke rumahku. sore ini, akhirnya aku tahu.

satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah menulis untukmu.

kubiarkan surat ini tak beralamat. milikku ini kubiarkan polos hanya berselimut amplop cokelat—kutahu kau suka warna cokelat—bertuliskan namamu, _kim jongin_. aku tak tahu kau ada dimana, jadi kubiarkan saja tak beralamat. semoga semesta menemukanmu dalam keadaan bahagia, sehingga kata ini akan sampai ketanganmu dengan utuh tak tersentuh, selamat tak hilang dicuri para penjajah kata.

surat ini akan panjang, jongin, jadi carilah tempat yang nyaman dan buat secangkir cokelat panas atau es lemon karena dua hal itu adalah hal favoritmu selain kata-kata. aku ingin bercerita lewat surat ini, jadi kuharap kau punya cukup waktu untuk membacanya.

apa kabar, jongin? sudah lebih dari lima tahun kau menghilang tanpa kata pisah seolah dunia ini milikmu dan aku adalah sosok asing yang tak pantas diberi salam pamit. aku tahu kau memang teledor, tapi membuka pintu duniaku, masuk kedalamnya, tinggal sementara, lalu pergi tanpa permisi bahkan lupa menutup pintu bukanlah hal yang elok. tolong mengertilah. belajarlah. pahamilah.

ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranku dan ada setumpuk pertanyaan yang tak terejawantah dengan baik, namun aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana karena... kau tahu, kan, jika aku tak pernah pandai dengan kata-kata?

aku tak tahu harus memulainya darimana, namun aku akan mencoba untuk menuangkan segala hal yang perlu kau ketahui karena bukan pertanyaanku dan jawaban darimu yang penting saat ini, tapi pernyataan dan penjelasan dariku yang harus kuungkapkan. aku bukan tipikal orang yang memendam sesuatu dengan baik, aku tahu itu, jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti disini, bersama surat ini.

hari dimana kau pergi, sore itu, aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau hanya pergi untuk sementara waktu, menghilangkan penat karena aku tahu hubungan kita seperti benang kusut tak berujung, dan kita berdua adalah manusia egois penyembah harga diri. kukira kau hanya pergi sejam dua jam, namun nyatanya lima tahun berlalu dan kau tak pernah memberiku satu salam perpisahan atau kabar. kau hanya meninggalkan bekas memori yang kini terasa bias, beberapa potong baju yang mengusam, tumpukan naskah novelmu yang tak terselesaikan, dan sejuta impian yang kini mulai memudar ditelan waktu masa lalu. terkadang ketika aku melempar pandangku pada tumpukan naskah novel roman picisanmu aku bertanya dalam hati, mengapa kau tak pernah menyelesaikannya? mengapa kau tak pernah memberi para tokohmu akhir yang pantas?

mengapa kau tak pernah menyelesaikan sesuatu yang telah kaumulai?

jongin, aku tahu kau pasti lupa karena otak bebalmu menolak ingat pada hal-hal nyana kecuali kata-kata untuk novel murahanmu, tapi akan kubantu kau mengingatnya. sembilan tahun yang lalu, ketika dedaunan di belakang rumahku menyentuh tanah kering di akhir musim semi, aku melihatmu membakar ribuan kertas putih bertuliskan jutaan frasa tentang cinta dan harapan. kita memang tak saling mengenal, namun aku tahu saat itu kita sedang merasakan hal yang sama—keputusasaan.

aku tahu dari sudut matamu, kau mengutuk dunia dan seisinya tapi bibirmu tak kuasa mengeluarkan kata-kata. aku melihat rasa lelah dibalik badan tegapmu, melihat pandangan kosong dan aku diam-diam bertanya—apa yang sedang kaulalui?

aku juga masih ingat ekspresi terkejutmu ketika kuundang kau untuk mampir ke rumahku dengan satu sapa singkat, dan entah mengapa, kau langsung mengangguk mengiyakannya walau kutahu ada sebersit rasa was-was dan bingung yang menjalar di wajahmu.

kau bilang kau adalah penghuni baru rumah di belakang tempatku tinggal. kau juga bilang bahwa kau adalah penulis yang karyanya tak pernah diterbitkan. kim jongin, katamu itu adalah nama yang diberikan kedua orang tua yang tak pernah kaulihat sosoknya. kau bilang kau tak terlalu suka musim panas karena kau benci berkeringat, tak suka musim semi karena kau benci bunga berwarna terang, tak suka musim gugur karena dedaunan yang jatuh akan membuat kotor halaman rumahmu, dan kau bilang kau tak suka musim dingin karena salju yang menumpuk dijalan licin akan menyusahkanmu.

mengingat hal itu, kupikir kau adalah orang yang hipokrit. kau tak pernah mengeluh saat kau berkeringat setelah kita melakukan hubungan seksual. kau selalu membawakanku bunga berwarna-warni bahkan ketika aku sudah bilang aku benci bunga. kau juga selalu mengajakku pergi tamasya saat musim gugur dan menulis seribu cerita tentang dua lelaki yang memadu kasih saat dedaunan jatuh ke tanah. dan kau selalu bilang padaku kau sangat berterimakasih pada musim dingin karena itulah saat dimana kau bisa memelukku tanpa takut aku akan memarahimu.

kaubilang cinta itu fana, tapi kauucapkan satu kata cinta dengan seenaknya padaku yang saat itu masih percaya bahwa dunia adalah tempat terbaik untuk jatuh cinta.

apakah aku hanya kauanggap sebagai satu tokoh dalam novelmu yang bisa kautinggal begitu saja tanpa akhir yang jelas, membusuk dan berdebu di pojok ruangan lembab yang takkan pernah kautatap lagi?

kau menjanjikan puisi dan langit berbintang dan harapan dan kebahagiaan dan senyum serta canda tawa dan masa depan dan ciuman mesra dan—

kim jongin...

apakah menurutmu jatuh cinta itu semudah menulis paragraf baru, yang jika kau tak lagi menyukai orang itu kau bisa menyobeknya dari hidupmu?

apa menurutmu jatuh cinta semurah satu bagian cerita picisan yang tak kunjung kauselesaikan?

apa menurutmu aku hanyalah tokoh bodoh lain, seorang figuran yang bahkan tak perlu dinamai saking tidak pentingnya—seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam novelmu?

kim jongin, kupikir aku mengenalmu...

kupikir kim jongin adalah lelaki berhati lembut yang suka bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tak pernah doyan _americano _dan lebih memilih _latte_, suka disebut sebagai beruang dan benci disamakan seperti _tweety_. aku ingat masa-masa ketika kau sangat suka memberi nama pada benda—seperti kau harus menemukan kata yang tepat untuk masing-masing hal di bumi ini. kau akan menamai bintang dengan nama aneh seperti _len, pim, sin, dim, oim, yin, _dan nama aneh lainnya padahal itu bintang sirius—kau tahu, kau sangat payah dalam astronomi—atau kau akan menamai bunga-bunga mekar milik Nyonya Jung di seberang rumah dengan nama-nama konyolmu.

namun sampai saat ini, kau belum bisa menamai satu hal—hubungan kita.

aku selalu bertanya ingin kaunamai apa kita berdua ini? teman, kekasih, _soulmate_, tetangga biasa, _fuckbuddy_, atau sebatas kenalan?

kini kupikir aku egois jika aku menuntut sebuah nama darimu karena—sudah lima tahun berlalu dan harapan yang ada di diriku mulai terkikis perlahan-lahan. aku hanya dapat berharap bahwa setidaknya kau bisa mengingatku, itu saja. lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan seseorang, kan?

jadi aku hanya ingin mencurahkan apa saja yang kurasakan dibalik ditulisnya surat ini. bahwa dulu, ada masa dimana aku mencintaimu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. bahwa aku pernah berada di masa dimana aku tak perlu was-was jika kau tak kunjung pulang selepas jam satu malam. aku pernah berada di masa dimana aku tak takut kau menghilang tanpa kata, meninggalkanku seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu salahku ada dimana.

mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kita—mungkin kita mengawalinya dengan cara yang salah. mungkin _kita _yang salah. mungkin memang takdir yang salah karena menempatkan kita pada situasi rumit di waktu yang tak sesuai. dua manusia bodoh yang dengan egoisnya mencoba untuk menjalin kasih dan melawan dunia dengan segala idealisme dan pikiran radikal yang tertuang pada ciuman hangat dan desahan di tengah malam. mungkin memang _kita _yang salah namun terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya.

aku hampir lupa dimana kisah kita berada saat kau pergi menghilang namun aku ingat kau pergi dengan pandangan dan perasaan yang sama pertama kali kita bertemu—keputusasaan.

aku tak kuasa bertanya karena kutahu pertanyaanku tak pernah sekalipun terjawab—seribu _mengapa, ada apa, dimana, _dan _siapa_ dariku tak pernah bertemu dengan jawaban jujur darimu jadi aku tak pernah susah payah bertanya lagi. kuharap kau pergi karena kau pikir pergi adalah alasan terbaik. benar, aku memang tersakiti dengan absennya pamitmu namun setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, jalan keluar terbaik memang _pergi_, kan? aku memang sakit hati, namun untukmu, aku belajar mengikhlaskan dan memaafkan.

kuharap kau pergi karena alasan yang tepat, dan aku berdoa semoga dengan kepergianmu kau menemukan sesuatu yang selalu kaucari. (mungkin kau sedang mencari _seseorang _dan aku bukanlah orang itu. mungkin kau sedang mencari rumah dan aku bukanlah pondasi yang cukup kokoh. mungkin kau sedang mencari masa depan dan aku bukanlah mimpi indah yang menawarkan cokelat panas dan tawa imajiner dipagi hari. mungkin kau sedang mencari kalimat indah dengan diksi fantastis namun aku hanyalah seorang guru taman kanak-kanak yang kata-katanya rumpang dan tertatih. mungkin kau memang sedang mencari seseorang yang bukan aku—dan aku akan mencoba untuk ikhlas.)

jangan lupa untuk menemukan dirimu selama kau mencari mimpimu, jongin. aku akan berdoa untukmu.

entah kapan kau akan membaca surat ini, namun kuharap saat membacanya kau telah lebih dewasa dan mengerti bahwa kehidupan tak sejahat itu, karena kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik dan kau pasti akan menemukan secercah cahaya yang kauharapkan itu—dan aku tahu itu bukanlah aku.

rumahku masih disana, di belokan nomor dua setelah gereja tua tempatmu selalu berhenti untuk memanjatkan doa pengampunan. catnya masih berwarna krem dan kotak suratnya sudah kubuang jauh hari, namun kau akan menemui pagar kayu berwarna putih tulang serta rerumputan yang mulai meninggi.

rumahmu juga masih berada dibelakang rumahku, sepi tak berpenghuni namun aku mampu membersihkannya sekali sebulan.

jika suatu saat kau pulang dan aku tak ada dirumah, kau tahu dimana kau bisa temukan aku. sendiri atau bersama seseorang, sendiri atau bersama air mata kegagalan, sendiri atau bersama keberhasilan dan ketenaran sebagai penulis, sendiri atau takkan pulang sama sekali, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa rumahmu masih disini.

_tetanggamu,_

_dks._

* * *

Kyungsoo menyelipkan surat yang telah ia tulis rapi-rapi diantara bingkai foto yang mulai berdebu dan hiasan vas kecil mungil berwarna kelabu. Senyum kecil mengembang dibibirnya tatkala ia bergumam, " Aku kembali."

Dengan satu buket krisan ungu dan satu doa yang ia panjatkan, tanggal 13 Januari ini ia akhirnya kembali lagi kesini setelah tiga tahun absen tanpa kabar. Tempat persemayaman abu Mrs Kim nampak begitu kosong dan sepi tanpa adanya pengunjung karena Kyungsoo tahu, orang yang akan repot-repot kesini hanyalah ia seorang.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku kali ini," katanya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Aku titip sebuah surat untuk putramu, ya, tolong berikan padanya karena... karena aku terlalu lelah untuk mengejar orang yang bahkan tak ingin ditemukan."

Jam di tangan kanannya telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan tanpa sadar, ia telah berdiri didepan abu ibu Jongin selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Tanpa kata karena—

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya. Tahun depan aku kesini lagi, aku janji. Aku sudah pulang, kok. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku titip surat ini, ya?"

Dan dengan itu, sosok tegapnya berbalik, menatap Byun Baekhyun dengan tatapan tegas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Apakah kaupikir Jongin akan menemukan suratmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil melangkah keluar dari gedung persemayaman. Bersama Baekhyun disamping kanannya, ia berjalan pelan menikmati sisa sinar mentari yang bahkan terasa enggan menampakkan sinarnya. Musim dingin mulai mencium pusat kota Busan dan Kyungsoo reflek mengeratkan syal hitam yang melilit lehernya.

"Dia selalu kesini tanggal 14 Januari."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak kesini besok saja?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, dan uap berwarna putih keluar dari ujung mulutnya, merasakan hawa yang mulai dingin disekitar tubuhnya tatkala ia berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mengais sinar mentari yang malu-malu bersembunyi dibalik awan tebal yang bersiap untuk menangis sendu.

"Aku sudah lelah mengejar kesempatan. Kali ini, aku sudah menyerah. Biarkan takdir menjalankan tugasnya saja."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak paham, namun ia terdiam karena ia tahu betul bahwa Kyungsoo takkan mau repot-repot menerangkan padanya.

**until always,**

**i thought you would be forever in me but—**

**i gotta let go.**

* * *

[to be continued]—sachimalff


End file.
